Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/25 October 2012
04:40 Wow 04:41 Mythrun, the bot isn't here 04:41 Are you aware of that? 04:48 Hehehe :P 04:59 Hey Korp O/ 04:59 moro 05:01 How are you? 05:04 good 05:04 just ate a horrible banana yogurt 05:04 :S 05:05 :P 05:05 not funny 05:05 its rumbling in my stummick 05:05 Oh 05:05 Sorry 05:06 oh gosh it feel aful :S 05:06 :P (Sorry) 05:06 dosnt matter 05:09 has there been enybodyy else now 05:09 Nope 05:09 ok 05:15 So... 05:15 so so...... 05:15 how is the wheater there 05:16 Great 05:16 here is cold and dark 05:18 no staying snow yet 05:18 It's 4:18 PM here, what time is it where you live? 05:18 well 05:18 clock is 8:18 AM 05:20 Wow 05:22 moro 05:22 Hi guys o/ 05:22 I'm at school 05:22 :P 05:22 what a 05:22 Computer lesson 05:22 ok 05:22 Cool, isn't it? :P 05:22 we cant go enywhere we want even in CP lessons 05:22 So, how are you? 05:22 so your god 05:23 Good or god? :P 05:23 sorry 05:24 Np 05:24 i dont belive that punk so i didnt meant to say it 05:25 Czech!!! o/ :D 05:25 green lantern o/ 05:25 I'm at scchool, in my computer lesson, just so you know :P 05:25 hai 05:25 How aer you? 05:25 *Are 05:27 Back 05:27 Hey Legoboy, hey Czech O/ 05:28 Good, I guess. 05:28 Whoops 05:28 I just put a tiny stone in my mouth :S 05:30 Hi 2000 05:30 Gtg o/ 05:31 Bye o/ 05:44 back 05:46 WB 05:57 Noooo 07:27 Hello??? 07:27 Oh no... 08:35 Hey Mythrun! 08:37 Just as inactive, as always? :P 02:08 hey 03:52 o/ 03:52 IRNAKK!!! :D :D :D 03:52 03:52 OBI-WAN! OL' BUDDY! :P 03:52 03:52 1.4 came out 03:53 IKR! :) 03:53 LUKE! :P 03:53 My friend came here to check it out :) 03:53 03:53 Cool 03:53 It's neat1 :D 03:53 Neat!* 03:53 But servers still aren't updated 03:53 I think I can downgrade 03:53 And play on the Star Wars server 03:53 If you want 03:53 Shall we play a game? :) 03:54 Yeah 03:54 SW? 03:55 YES! :D 03:55 03:55 GREAT! 03:55 I know caps is forbidden but still :P 03:56 :P 03:56 Star_Wars_Episode_II:_Attack_of_the_Clones?diff=prev&oldid=1138263 I find this edit by Clone very disturbing. :P 03:57 http://www.minecraftmine.org/minecraft-1-3-2-jar-download/ Dongrade Mc from here 03:57 It explains how ;) 03:57 I already updated it :P 03:57 I mean to 1.3 03:57 *downgrade 03:58 1.3 O.o 03:58 That isnt even out yet! 03:58 It is 03:58 Jk :P 03:58 1.3.2 03:58 :p 03:58 Have you downgraded it? 03:58 I did 03:58 *I have 03:58 Use the link 03:59 There's no one on the SW server :P 04:00 Refreshed PC 04:01 Ok 04:02 Wanna play on another server? 04:02 Wait 04:02 Ok 04:03 o/ 04:03 :) 04:03 How do I do arcticles for deletion? 04:03 SoH! o/ 04:03 You write " " on them 04:04 Thanks so much 04:04 Np ;) 04:04 Irnakk, one server has updated! 04:04 :) 04:05 :O cant join server! ;( 04:05 IP is 04:05 game.moncraft.net 04:05 ok 04:05 It's for 1.4 04:05 What are you going to delete SoH? 04:05 Golden Ninja? 04:06 Yeah 04:06 Lloyd is the golden Ninja 04:08 =) 04:08 That page isn't needed. I think 04:11 Yeah 04:11 Legoboy? 04:11 Come to moncraft 04:14 gtg 04:14 bye 04:15 ;( o/ 04:15 o/ Mat 04:15 ;( 04:15 Hi Mat 04:15 Hi 04:26 I need to have dinner now 04:26 I'll be back in 15 mins 04:28 ;( 04:38 Back 04:38 Star Wars server? 04:40 o/ 04:40 ok 04:40 no connection :( 04:41 Close Mc and open it again? 04:44 Irnakk? 04:49 nvm 2012 10 25